


You can right all the wrongs just to feel you belong

by lookatallthemoresigive



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Useless Lesbian Teammate Carmilla, justice league au, tiny gay speedster laura hollis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatallthemoresigive/pseuds/lookatallthemoresigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, Laura Hollis is pretty sure Carmilla saved that Styrian metropolis purely by accident. A Justice League AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved all the Carmilla Avengers AUs art and fanfic, and when I didn't see any DC Carmilla AUs I decided to take a stab at writing one. This is my first attempt at a mutlichapter fic, so I'm curious to know what you think! Hope you enjoy.

At this point, Laura Hollis is pretty sure Carmilla saved that Styrian metropolis purely by accident.

You see, usually superheroes do some sort of superheroic acts more than once in a blue moon. Stop some supervillain's scheme, rescue hostages, hell, even get a cat from out of a tree.

Laura usually tried to stay positive, but with Carmilla barely participating in the battle they currently found themselves in besides throwing punches and causing as much property damage as possible, it was getting pretty hard. The advantage of super speed was that she could mutter as many unkind comments about her teammate and her lack of restraint as she wanted without her hearing. Carmilla wouldn't care, though. She'd probably just flash her one of those infuriating smirks that they both knew made her look even hotter and egg her on. Laura had tested this hypothesis quite a number of times. She was strongly considering writing a scientific journal on it for the League to get it upgraded to a theory. LaFontaine would be in favor.

Noticing a family taking shelter behind a weakened wall, she safely speeded them away from it before it collapsed seconds later. Perry was going to be so pissed about all this property damage.

Laura looked up to see Carmilla holding a battered Scavenger, fist about to deliver a killing blow.  She speeded over in the blink of an eye and grabbed Carmilla's arm.

"Carmilla, stop!"

Carmilla looked over at her, eyes flashing dangerously, but she lowered her arm and released the Scavenger. Laura grabbed him before he dropped to the floor and cuffed him. "You are now under Justice League custody. Any megalomaniac raving you do right now will be used against you in your tribunal so rant away."

"No, no, the blade, we need to find the blade! We will get revenge on you, tiny fast lady and very strong scary lady!" Okay, maybe next time Laura would remember to not encourage the ranting. It was often times more annoying than useful.

Carmilla struck him with a precise neck jab, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, seemingly unconscious.

"Seriously?" Laura glared, and checked his pulse. Yup, he was unconscious but thankfully alive.

"What, no thank you for taking out the bad guy and then stopping his inane prattling, Zippy?" Carmilla was back to her usual smirk and snark routine, which was probably better than her lethal killer mode, but just barely.

"It's the Flash and no, not when you almost kill them and destroy the entire city in the process!"

"Please, like Gollum over here didn't deserve it. And it's not my fault this town can't handle a little excitement."

"Argh! You are the worst superhero ever!" Was probably not the best comeback, but it had been a long day and Laura didn't want this battle of wits to get physical. At least, not with civilians around. "Come on, let's just get back."

"Sure thing, Speedy Gonzalez." And if Laura pushed the button to activate the League’s teleporter just a little harder than necessary then well she couldn’t exactly be blamed.

* * *

They were safely beamed back to the Watchtower, the Scavenger processed to a secure League holding cell. After a debriefing (that Carmilla of course prolonged with her snide comments) Laura stalked out of the room and headed straight for Perry.

“Whoa Frosh, what supervillain crashed your wedding?” LaFontaine asked as Laura stormed into the League’s meeting room.

"I would like to formally request that Carmilla be removed from the Justice League." Laura demanded, palm striking the table for emphasis.

“Guess your first mission together didn’t go to spec?” LaFontaine seemed unfazed, which made sense as they’d probably been present to bigger temper tantrums. Superheroes could be rather dramatic.

"She caused ridiculous amounts of civilian-endangering property damage and almost killed that guy!"

"Well, the property damage is...concerning but she didn't kill him. Laura." Perry lowered her voice. "Just because we find someone to be..."

"A raging bad person?"

"Unpleasant, doesn't mean they should be kicked off the team.”

“Yeah, Perr and I know the best how hard teamwork can be when you hate each other.”

“Hate each other? But you guys are best friends. From what you’ve said, you’ve always been.”

LaFontaine and Perry traded glances.

“Do you know how Perry and I got our powers?”

“LaFontaine!”

“C’mon, we’re not on record here, she won’t tell.”

Laura was annoyed at the subject change, but having only heard vague snatches of the story she was curious. “Perry went to visit you in your lab and something went wrong?”

Perry smiled painfully. “Yes, I went to see them because they had been acting different, and I wasn’t ready to accept the person they were becoming yet. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. So we got in an argument. And then something went wrong with the main reactor, and when I came to they were floating around in my brain.”

“That was still one of the coolest days of my life.” Perry glared at them. “But yeah, Perr wasn’t exactly thrilled to be body-sharing, especially as we weren’t on the best of terms.  Things were pretty rough there for a while.”

“But with enough time in the same body I began to see I was wrong and really hurting them. So just, try getting to know her, okay? Communication is a crucial part of teamwork."

"I know her well enough." Laura muttered murderously, and stalked off to go hit something.

Unfortunately, she had to walk past Carmilla, who was already on shift at the Monitor, arm draped around a giggling blonde superhero she didn't recognize. Carmilla raised two fingers up in a mock greeting, and Laura speeded away, fuming.

* * *

Laura attacked the punching bag, imagining it was a certain leather jacket wearing thorn in her side.  What if she was some sort of corporal ghost who had tragically been collateral damage in a superhero fight and vowed to get vengeance against all superheroes by annoying them with her laziness and inappropriate comments? It had probably happened before, and would certainly explain a lot.

She tapped into the Speed Force to accelerate her arm, landing a punch that had the bag flying.

"Wow Hollis, what'd that bag ever do to you?"

"Oh uh, hi Wonder Woman! " Laura suddenly felt super sweaty and gross.

"Laura, I keep telling you, just call me Danny. The Watchtower is a safe place, and I trust you." The ginger Amazonian smiled back at her, and Laura tried to keep it together because Wonder Woman wanted her to call her Danny.

“Okay, Danny.” Laura allowed herself a mildly inconspicuous swoon. “How’d your mission with Kirsch go?”

“Things with Sportsmaster,” Danny rolled her eyes at the terrible superhero name, which was almost worse than what Laura suspected to be Carmilla’s lack of one. “Went about as peachy as I’m assuming it went with Elvira, Mistress of the Snark.”

Laura giggled and then sighed. “I don’t get it. She’s a superhero, and yet all she seems to care about is herself. How could someone care so little about the property damage they leave in their wake?”

“Well, sadly, the League banned brainwashing back when we were in diapers.”

“Enough about her though, I think we deserve some post-mission victory pie. We are kind of superheroes, after all.”

“Oh no, you’re right, we’re totally superheroes.” Danny swung an arm around Laura’s shoulder, which was a little awkward considering their vast height difference, but Laura felt like she was floating all the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"I love Perry," Laura said as she took a triumphant bite of her fourth slice of pie. "And she is the best fit to be in charge of the League. Kind, compassionate, calming, and terrifying if crossed. Like an uptight, pyrokinetic mother hen.  Still, she's totally wrong; Carmilla is giving the League a bad rep. Sure, nobody is saying anything for now, but that’s only because she rarely goes out on missions, due to her being the worst teammate ever. Perry had to practically beg me to go on the mission with her."

"So, I guess we aren't exactly finished with Carmilla? Also, are you seriously eyeing your sixth slice of pie?"

Laura's gaze guiltily jolted away from the dessert bar in the cafeteria. "I have a speedsters' metabolism! I need to eat."

"Yeah, something that has more than monosyllabic chemicals." 

Laura made a noise of protest and finished up her fifth slice.

"Look, we both know she's only still in the League because of monitor duty." Danny said, puncturing her statement with a jab of her fork at her (first slice of) pie.

Monitor duty. Everyone in the League hated it, usually preferring to be out in the thick of things but Carmilla would always volunteer to do it. Even Laura could admit she was the best at picking the right superhero(es) for the situation.

"That doesn't stop her from being terrible everywhere else, and being able to match people up like a game of Guess Who does not make up for attempted murder! Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop talking about her, I swear."

"So, Medea," Danny said, as they had discovered they had a mutual love of classical literature. "is an amazing protofeminist woman whose actions to stop patriarchal oppression are totally understandable, right?"

"Totally right!" Laura exclaimed, and a certain apathetic superhero was finally pushed out of her mind.  

* * *

Laura flung herself on her bed, determined to get a quick power nap before her monitor shift. Her cushy private digs on the Watchtower were an honor, and meant she was considered core member status. Since she had only been a member for almost a year now, part of her wondered if her status was just because she was a legacy. Laura pushed away those thoughts and sighed happily at how comfortable the bed was (she didn't know who insisted on maximum comfy beds for the Watchtower but whoever they were she praised them daily). As she was drifting off to sleep, she felt something urgent clawing in the back of her mind, like a Remembrall. She reluctantly opened her eyes and stared at the door to her bathroom.

The one that connected to Betty’s room.

She was off her bed and knocking on her door in less than a half-second.

“Betty? Betts? We cannot keep missing each other, I have to tell you all about Carmilla and what a-” Laura gave up and typed in Betty’s code. It had been weeks since they’d last seen each other, and Betty would understand. It was their shift for monitor duty which come Doomsday or crises with parallel universes Betty never missed. She was probably just power napping like Laura had been planning on doing.

The door slid open, and Betty’s room was completely empty, save one small note on the bed.

Laura picked up the note and read it.

_To Whom This May Concern,_

_I ( Stargirl) have resigned from the Justice League because of one of the following reasons_

  * _**A.** I no longer wish to stupidly risk my life to save a bunch of lackwits who could care less about me._
  * _**B.** Someone discovered my secret identity and now I must hide in the countryside province of a small European nation under an assumed name where nobody knows my face._
  * _**C.** The psychological trauma of wearing such a ridiculous outfit and being part of this team has left me unfit for life as a super(hero/ heroine)._
  * _**D.** Personal reasons and really, why does anyone do anything?_



_There is no need to attempt to contact me, I am perfectly happy far, far away from here._

"What the frak?”

****  
  



	2. Burn (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura embarks on a secret crusade with a much preferred partnership and gets an unexpected visitor at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is way, way shorter than it was originally intended to be, so I'm very sorry about that! I'm leaving today for an almost three week trip to Europe and as I had promised something in the soonish vicinity, I figured I should post something. This chapter sets up for some fun times. Any grammar mistakes are due to a rushed editing process so my apologizes for that. Hope you enjoy!

“Well, as strange as this notecard might be, she obviously does not want to be found.” Perry declared as she finished reading the notecard, handing it back to Laura with a sympathetic smile.

“Betty would never resign from the League without telling me or saying goodbye! And especially not with a MULTIPLE CHOICE NOTECARD.” Laura waved the notecard in Perry’s face for good measure.

“Flash is right, this is pretty weird, and considering we just fought a giant evil squid monster last week, that’s saying something.”

Perry threw LaFontaine a murderous ‘not helping’ glare. “Laura, sweetie, I think you just need to calm down.”

“Calm down?!? Betty is missing, she could be in really bad trouble, and it’s up to us to find her!”

“If she was kidnapped, then why did she sign the card?” Perry pointed to the signature that Laura in her panic mode had conveniently overlooked.

“That  could be faked! Or someone forced her to sign it! Or it could be her evil clone who locked her in a pocket dimension!”

“Look, even if any of those frankly ridiculous theories were true, the League policy mandates that if someone leaves of their own free will we simply cannot investigate, unless it becomes a common occurrence.”

“And we only need one more superhero for that to happen.”

“Wait, are you saying there are other missing people? And you haven’t bothered to investigate them because of some stupid rule?!?”

“Flash! Once this officially becomes cause for concern you will be consulted, but for now you are a banned from investigating it. Am I clear?” And Laura heard the flame lurking under Perry’s surface, her nervous energy sparking an insatiable blaze, devouring any protest.

“Crystal.”

“Good, now I think it’s well past time you relieved the previous monitor shift.”

Laura stomped out, and when the doors closed she let out a satisfying scream of frustration.

* * *

Laura gleefully let out a very pointed cough and the blonde girl jumped out of Carmilla’s lap, clocking out and refusing to meet her eyes. She winked back at Carmilla and blushed at her boldness, scurrying away. Laura rolled her eyes.

Carmilla lazily clocked out and stood up so she was just inches away from Laura’s face. “It’s all ready for you, Speed Racer.”

“Thanks.”  She gritted out, elbowing past her to sit down in the other chair. “Come back never!”

“Oh, you’d miss me too much.” And Carmilla left, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

After everything, monitor duty is the last thing Laura wanted to do, but helping people always comes first. She clocked in and started a new scan when someone plopped down in the seat next to her with the force of a linebacker.

“Hey little speedy hottie!” Something that is not her job, though, is babysitting Kirsch, who it seemed was only too happy to volunteer for monitor duty. “We’re going to have such a brodacious time, tracking down punks and saving hotties. I brought beer! Like, a lot, cuz I know you’ve got a fast metabolism and stuff.”

“Sportsmaster, my name is not hottie, it is the Flash, and instead of saving people while intoxicated, how about we silently, soberly do our freaking jobs.” 

“Whoa, okay, angry hot-babe. We’ll do it your way. Besides, I like them strong and silent.” Kirsch winked, and Laura wondered if the day would ever come that Kirsch would understand that she didn’t want to be just pals with gals. He was sweet enough when not doing his best overgrown frat boy impersonation, but his efforts would better be directed to straighter pastures.

Laura spent most of her shift in a haze, trying to process everything that just happened. She snapped out of it just long enough to stop Kirsch from sending Vixen to fight against Killer Snow because "it’d totally be hot to see two babes fight."

* * *

 Laura sat crossed legged on the Observatory floor after shift finally ended, numbly flipping the card.

"Hey Laura, are you okay?" Danny's concerned face swam into view.

"Yeah, just peachy. My best friend has gone missing, and all Perry can say is that these things happen, and hopefully she'll turn up eventually."

"Someone went missing? "

"Stargirl, and apparently she's not the only one missing!  But I've been banned from from investigating it."

"Well, the Flash, member of the Justice League has been banned, but what about Laura the investigative reporter? Danny the civilian would even tag along."

"What? You'd help me behind the League's back? Aren't you here to get on their good side?"

"Yeah, but my duty to helping women in danger comes first. What'd you say, Watson?"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership." Laura and Danny smiled at each other.

“So, I don’t have a magnifying glass to hunt for clues, but I do have an invisible jet.”

"You are so cool. In like a do the right thing and help people who can't defend themselves amazing person sort of way."

"Urgh, do I regret walking down this hallway."

"Carmilla!" Oh, crap, what had she heard? Laura didn't put it past her to turn them into Perry.

“I would really like to enjoy this view without gagging.” Carmilla knocked back what seemed to be an entire container of soy milk.

“Well, I need to go call my Sisters anyway. See you around, Flash.”

“See you.” Laura smiled, ignoring the gagging noises Carmilla was making.

“Isn’t there someone else’s life that you could ruin?” Laura demanded as soon as Danny left.

Carmilla shrugged. “Probably, but they’d be nowhere as entertaining as you.”

Helga Hufflepuff give her strength.

* * *

Laura Hollis was late the next day for work. This was anything but a surprise. If she wasn’t such a good journalist, her perpetual tardiness would probably have had her fired by now. As such, she glided her way through her job on thin ice, which was why she was unsurprised when she saw her editor waiting for her, looking displeased.

“Good mornin-”

“Hollis! There you are, finally. You need to start setting your clocks fast so you can properly grace us with your presence. There’s a Supe at your desk, demanding to have an interview.”

“A Super?” Laura wracked her brains. Occasionally she’d do interviews for her friends but they were arranged far in advance and were usually over a cup of coffee. Rarely would they drop by the office, possible secret identity endangerment and all.

“Yeah, you heard me, now get your ass over there and interview 'em. I want a story on my desk by tomorrow morning.” And off she stormed.

Sighing, Laura accepted the fact that her civilian identity had accidentally become some sort of Superhero Whisperer and went over to her desk, mind running down general questions and hand twitching to write.

“Hello, sorry about being so late, let’s get started, do you mind if I record this conversation?” Laura knew it was rude to not look at her subject, but she firmly believed in recording every part of the conversation was critical when conducting an interview, so she quickly tapped over to her recorder app and pressed play.

"Not at all, cutie. Nice uniform by the way."

Nope, no, nope. This was not happening. Laura decided. This could not be happening.

Though the voice was unmistakable, a slow look up confirmed that she was in a nightmare as a smug Carmilla smirked at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Laura hissed, glancing around. How had she figured out her secret identity? More importantly, was she here to reveal it? That'd be low, even for her.

"Let you on a little League secret." Carmilla said loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, propping her feet up on Laura’s desk. "We are obligated to do an interview at least once a year, be accountable to the people or whatever. I'm just here for the view." She winked.

If the view was one seriously fuming Laura, mission definitely accomplished.

"You should find someone else. I'm sure there are plenty of people here that would love to interview you."

"You don't want to interview me? Cupcake, my heart is wounded." Carmilla gasped, clutching her aforementioned organ. "But I need an interview and you, the only 'Investigative Superhero Reporter' here, need to keep your even more uptight editor happy, so it seems we need each other."

Laura clicked her pen with almost enough force to break it. “It seems so.”

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura interviewing Carmilla was one of two things that I had a really strong vision about while creating this AU, so I’m really looking forward to playing with that dynamic in the second part. Hoping to get that up a little quicker when I get back. See you guys soon!


End file.
